Automotive fuel pumps commonly include a cylindrical metal shell, a pump group in the shell, an end housing in the shell, and an electric motor in the shell between the pump group and the end housing. Typically, bearings on the pump group and the end housing support an armature shaft of the motor for rotation about a nominal centerline of the shell. To accommodate nonalignment of the bearings induced by manufacturing and assembly tolerances, some prior fuel pump proposals feature spherical bushings on the armature shaft received in spherical seats on the pump group and on the end housing. In another prior fuel pump proposal, nonalignment is accommodated by a spherical end of the armature shaft in a conical cavity in a sleeve on a cover of the pump group and a spherical bushing on the other end of the armature shaft received in a spherical seat on the end housing. A fuel pump according to this invention includes a novel, simplified mounting of the armature shaft on the pump group and on the end housing.